Gifts
by merrow
Summary: It's a Furuba Family Christmas! (This story was one my firsts, originally posted last year on the Fruity Group ML. I'm reposting it here just to get in the seasonal mood.)
1. Chapter 1

Tooru walked in with the laundry, glad to be done with the task and out of the cold air. She   
walked past the living room, thinking about what she should make for dinner and if she'd have to   
go to the market.   
  
"Ah, Tooru-kun!" Shigure sing-songed from where he was sitting warm under the heated cover of   
the table. "Could you come in here for a moment?"   
  
"Yes?" Tooru was surprised to see Yuki and Kyou also seated with Shigure, looking serious.   
Placing her laundry basket by the door she took a seat at the table. She immediately felt warm in   
the scarf and jacket she'd put on in while outside.   
  
"You're all red!" Kyou burst glaring at her accusingly.   
  
"Honda-san, do you feel unwell?" Tooru glanced away from Kyou to look at Yuki who had come   
surprisingly close. Flushing for a different reason all together, she quickly protested and shook   
her head.   
  
"N-no! Not at all! I just came in from outside it was cold." She quickly removed her jacket and   
folded it on the floor next to her. Yuki sat back looking at her with gentle eyes. Kyou looked at   
the screen door, and focused on the cat shape pasted to it. His brow furrowed, but his shoulders   
relaxed.   
  
"Aaah -Tooru-kun! You can sleep with me if you get cold at night!" Shigure offered. The   
response was immediate.   
  
"PERVERT!" Yuki punched Shigure to the floor and Kyou kicked him while he was down. The   
both threw themselves back into their seats and glared at opposite walls. Tooru looked back and   
forth between the three of them.   
  
"Eh?" Her eyes were round in shock and she felt like her hair was standing on end. "Eh?"   
  
"E-hem," Shigure sat up, a little bruised but willing to act like nothing had happened. "Anyway,   
we wanted to talk to you about something important."   
  
The tension jumped in the room, and Tooru felt her shoulders tighten. Perhaps she'd done   
something wrong? Or perhaps she'd done something to embarrass them? They were high-class   
people, with bank accounts and great houses; she may have been acting awfully and didn't even   
know it! The worry was practically radiating off of her. Yuki and Kyou both regretted letting   
Shigure handle this…surely they could have come up with a way to broach this without making   
her feel bad.   
  
"Its about Christmas," Shigure looked at her kindly. "We wanted to make sure that we had an   
understanding."   
  
"Understanding?" Tooru blinked. Whatever she had been expecting this hadn't been it.   
  
"Honda-san…doesn't have much money." Yuki hesitated; he didn't want to be insulting, but-   
  
-But he didn't want a repeat of Valentine's Day either; Kyou flushed when he thought of how   
embarrassed she must have been when the teacher confronted her about the money for the school   
trip. "So don't go buying us gifts!"   
  
"Gifts, but-" Tooru rose up on her knees, about to protest.   
  
"Tooru-kun works very hard." Shigure interrupted serenely. "We don't know what we'd do with   
out you around the house. Yuki would kill us with his cooking, and Kyou would destroy the   
house." He paused, "Oh, wait, he already does that."   
  
"WHO DOES?!" Kyou glared at the writer who steadfastly ignored him.   
  
"Anyway, if you work too hard, you'll get sick and then where will we be? We don't want to put   
that kind of burden on you." He took a sip of his tea. "You understand don't you?"   
  
Tooru nodded, stood up and bowed, "Yes. Sorry to cause you such concern." She smiled radiantly   
at them "You're all so kind to worry about me." She stood and put her jacket on. "I have to get to   
the market if I'm going to get dinner ready on time."   
  
Yuki half rose out of his seat, "I'll go with you to carry the bags."   
  
"Oh, no! It's not necessary, I'm just getting a few things." She smiled again and ran out the door.   
Both boys watched after her, feeling like they'd mishandled the situation and concerned that   
they'd hurt her feelings. Shigure watched them worry and smiled as he sipped his tea. Then he   
looked down in surprise at his mug.   
  
"Oh, its empty." 


	2. Chapter 2

"Mother…" Tooru thought to herself unhappily as she walked to the store, "I don't know what I   
should do. Everyone is being so kind…"  
Tooru sighed and went over the other conversation she'd had that day.   
Sitting in home Economics with Uo-chan and Hana-chan she'd been happily dicing carrots,   
showing off the techniques she'd practiced at home. "I think for Christmas I'll try a Western dish.   
Shigure-san is fond of western dishes. I want to try some desserts too. I don't know what Yuki-  
kun or Kyou-kun likes for that kind of thing though. They don't seem to eat much sweet   
stuff…maybe a cake…"  
"Eh," Arisa raised her eyebrow, and lounged back eating one of the carrots. "You're going to be   
celebrating Christmas with the Soumas?"  
"Yes," Tooru beamed, "Aunt and Uncle are going to be visiting their son in school and   
Grandfather is going to go with them. I want to thank the Soumas for taking care of me, so I want   
to make a really special Christmas dinner." She looked up in surprise. "Ah! I have to go shopping   
for their Christmas gifts! Do you want to go shopping with me after school tomorrow?" She slid   
the chopped vegetables into the bubbling pot, and started to stir them.   
"Tooru-chan…" Hana-chan appeared behind her shoulder a dark cloud of concern wavering   
behind her; electricity flashing, "You weren't planning to spend all of your part-time money on   
gifts…" sparks flew in mad abandon in her eyes, "…were you?"  
Tooru felt her face go blank, and her eyes became huge, she held a forgotten ladle in her hand.   
Uo-chan let her chair's front legs slam to the floor, and slapped her knee. "Aaaaah…" She stood   
and leaned in to peer into Tooru's eyes. "You were! Tooru, you're so sweet!" She hugged her   
close wrapping her arms around and laying her cheek across the crown of her head completely   
ignoring the wet ladle. "You can't afford to do that! You'll work yourself to death and Kyoko-san   
would never forgive us."   
"Eh?" Tooru's ladle dripped on the floor, "Eh?"  
"Tooru-chan…" Hana-chan laid a hand on her shoulder, "You'll remember not to buy us gifts…"   
glimmers of light flit about her hair, "…won't you?"  
"Right!" Uo-chan pushed Tooru back and away from her, holding onto her shoulders so she could   
peer into her eyes again. She glared at the girl in her arms, one-eyed behind her hair, "Promise   
that you won't spend your money on us!"  
Tooru looked back and forth between her two best friends in surprise. "Eh?!"  
"To-ru! To-ru!"  
Tooru blinked and woke up out of her reverie to see Momiji. He was dressed in a flouncy jacket   
with lace at the sleeves and collar. He wore a hat with bunny ears that flopped around as he   
turned his head from side to side. He had a small package under his arm and was looking up at   
her with curious eyes and a big smile on his face.  
"Are you going to market? Why aren't Kyou or Yuki with you?"  
"Ah-ah!" She stammered, ashamed to say she'd wanted to be by herself, "I just needed a couple of   
things. I'm fine by myself!"  
The younger boy frowned. He was exceedingly good at reading other people and knew that   
wasn't the whole story. He suspected he knew what it was. "To-ru...did Shigure talk to you   
today…about Christmas?"  
"Eh?" Tooru felt herself go white-faced. Was everyone talking about her?  
"He did, didn't he?" Momiji looked concerned.  
Tooru tried to compose herself, but felt a little sweat dot her brow, "Y-yes, he did, I understand   
that I'm not supposed to buy Shigure-san, Yuki-kun or Kyou-kun any presents for Christmas."   
Momiji's eyes widened, "To-ru…you shouldn't be buying gifts for any of us. Shigure was   
supposed to make sure you knew that." He smiled, "We all know how hard you work. None of us   
want to make things any harder on you! Hari would've have put a "doctor-stop" on you to keep   
you from wasting your money on us if he could!"  
Tooru blushed and tried to smile. "The Souma's are so kind to me." She looked at her watch, "Ah!   
It's getting so late! I've got to get to market so that dinner will be on time. Please visit for   
Christmas, I'm making a special dinner!" She ran off before her voice or her face could betray her   
further.   
Momiji looked after her, brow furrowed. He decided to make a stop before he went home.   
* * *  
"Mother, everyone is being too kind." Tooru thought to herself as she looked desolately at the   
meats in the freezer. Every year she and her mother had exchanged gifts, and it had been so much   
fun to search and find that perfect thing that would make her mother's eyes light. When Uo-chan   
and Hana-chan had become her friends, she'd come to enjoy seeing the expression of surprise and   
pleasure that would come with finding the gift that was just right. This year…She unhappily   
placed a package into her basket…this year she had planned to see all the wonderful expressions   
of the Souma family. She had looked forward to seeing Kyou-kun, and Yuki-kun, and all the rest,   
in all their many styles. "Mother…" she wandered up the isle to pay for her purchases, "I want to   
repay them all for being so kind…But now I don't know what to do."  
She stood in line, staring off into space, pondering.   
"So I made him a scarf...but I don't know if I can give it to him...it's so old-fashioned!"  
Tooru's blinked and focused on the conversation in front of her. Two young women were chatting   
as they waited in line.  
"No, no, you should give it to him, handmade is the best. He'll really know how much you care."  
"That's what I'm afraid of!"  
The second woman laughed as she paid for her groceries, looking over her shoulder, "You   
coward." The two left laughing and chattering.  
The clerk looked at Tooru, "Paper or Plastic?"  
Struck by an idea, Tooru held her fist up in determination and her eyebrows came down to stare   
determinedly at the clerk, "PAPER! Definitely PAPER!"  
"Y-yes ma'am!" the clerk said, white-faced as he bagged her groceries, double bagging it just in   
case.  
As she flew out of the store, Tooru sent a happy thought out to the heavens, "Mother, I can't wait   
for Christmas! I'll work hard, I promise!" 


	3. Chapter 3

"Kuso Nezumi!" Kyou yelled and aimed a punch at Yuki's smug face. Deftly moving out of the   
way, Yuki smirked as Kyou's hand punched through the screen door. Again.  
"A-ahhh..." Shigure whined, "Tooru-kun, Kyou is breaking my house again!"   
"Be a man!" Kyou shouted, embarrassed. "Don't whine to girls!"  
Tooru peeked her head in from the kitchen, and looked at the twin holes in the screen door. "I'll   
fix it as soon as this is finished cooking." She smiled and started to draw back into the kitchen.  
"Don't concern yourself about it, Honda-san." Yuki smiled, "I'll get the paper and fix it."  
Tooru's eyes grew huge, "AAH! No! No! I can do it!" Yuki looked back at her, his eyes wide and   
mouth parted in surprise.  
Kyou snorted, "Yeah, Yuki's so clumsy he'd just make it worse anyway!"   
Yuki glared at Kyou and went to the closet. Opening the door with a slam he looked inside and   
blinked. "Where's the paper roll?" He turned to Tooru standing white-faced in the kitchen   
doorway. "Honda-san, do you know where the paper is?"  
Ah...that is...I mean..."  
Shigure lifted his nose and sniffed, "Is something burning?"  
"Aaaaahh!" Tooru cried and turned back to the kitchen, "Dinner!!"  
Shigure pretended to cry, "Yuki distracted Tooru and now dinner is ruined. My one joy, Tooru's   
cooking...GONE! And it's all Yuki's fault!"  
Shigure continued to complain but Yuki wasn't paying attention. He was more concerned with   
Tooru's behavior. Honda-san had been acting strangely towards them all since they'd discussed   
Christmas. He would have thought she was mad at them...except...Honda didn't get mad at people   
or if she did she didn't stay mad. But it had been days now and she seemed to be avoiding them   
all. They had been trying to spare her pain, and now it looked like they'd caused her more grief   
than they'd meant to spare her. She'd been distracted all around the house, and little things had   
gotten misplaced. Shigure had mentioned several missing items from his desk (though with the   
condition of his room, Yuki wasn't so sure that wasn't Shigure's own fault). He himself had been   
unable to find a spool of twine that he wanted to tie up some vegetable vines with. The missing   
paper roll was just another in a line of things that had seemingly gotten lost inside the house since   
Tooru had gotten so preoccupied.  
Later at dinner Kyou watched Tooru as she spaced out while she ate. She had a happy smile on   
her face, even as she ate the charred piece of fish she'd ruined earlier. Yuki had offered to take   
that piece, but Tooru had refused spouting something about becoming stronger through adversity.   
It hadn't made much sense, but she hadn't made a whole lot of sense a lot these past few days. She   
had never been that quick on the uptake, but she seemed to be forgetting things all the time. She'd   
had to go to market for things just about every day this week, each time getting just one or two   
things. She'd refused both Yuki and his offers to accompany her, and had spent any time she   
wasn't doing chores in her room with the door closed. She was avoiding them, but the only reason   
he could think of was the Christmas present discussion. Had they shamed her? Perhaps she   
couldn't stand to be around them now. Kyou thought of how he felt every time that damn rat won   
another battle. He didn't want to look anyone in the face. Could she be feeling like that? He   
continued to stare, trying to read her. She was so damn hard to read, all she ever showed was a   
smiling face to the world.  
Shigure chattered and chatted away as he ate his dinner, his sharp eyes taking in the boys concern   
and Tooru's obliviousness. Things had gotten so much fun since Tooru had come to live in his   
house. A cold wind blew on the back of his neck through the holes on the door. Sighing   
internally, he did wish that the boys would stop breaking his house, especially if they were out of   
supplies to fix it.  
* * *  
The bell rang for lunch and there was a general sigh of relief from the whole class. It was the last   
day of school before the winter holiday and they were all eager for the day to be over with. As the   
students assigned to get lunch for the class left, the class broke up into informal groups and began   
chatting. Yuki and Kyou started to walk over to Tooru's desk, and Hana-chan and Uo-chan   
converged on her as well. Just before they could reach her she sprang out of her seat.  
"Oh! I forgot to return a book to the library! I'll go return it now!" She held it up as proof, "Yes,   
right now, to the library!" She babbled as she ducked out of the room.  
Her friends looked after her, blank-faced. They turned back to see themselves all gathered around   
Honda's empty desk.  
"What interesting vibrations..." Hana-chan closed her eyes and sighed.  
Tooru pelted around the corner, stopping to catch her breath as soon as the classroom was out of   
sight.   
"Mother, this is very hard." She closed her eyes, opened them and let a determined look come   
over her face. "But I won't give up!" She jogged quickly to the library to drop off her book, then   
found a secluded corner to work. She needed every available free minute if she was going to   
finish in time. She became so involved that she was almost late getting back to class. Her stomach   
grumbled from lack of lunch but her head was so filled with how she was going to manage   
getting what she had worked on in school home without anyone noticing that she hardly noticed.   
Her friends all stole looks at her through the rest of the day's classes and tried to speak with her   
whenever there was an opportunity. But she always managed to give some excuse to run out of   
the room or if they did manage to speak with her all they got was "Tooru-babble." They   
recognized it as her not so suave way to avoid any real conversation. School was finally over and   
Uo-chan converged on her forcefully.   
"Tooru-" She broke off and grabbed Tooru's hand. "What's this? What did you do to yourself?"   
There were tiny cuts all over her fingers.   
"AAAAH!" Tooru cried and pulled her hand free. "Its nothing, just some paper-cuts!"  
"Paper cuts....but Honda-san...how did you get so many of them?" Yuki too her hand in his and   
gently examined her fingers. The little cuts were everywhere.  
Tooru blushed and pulled back. "No, no! I'm just clumsy." She closed her eyes and waved her   
hands at her friends. "Its nothing to worry about."  
"Heh," Kyou sneered, "She probably did it fixing that screen you said you were going to fix.   
Kuso Nezumi."  
Yuki's eyes narrowed. "You mean the one you punched the holes in, Baka Neko?" he responded   
carelessly. Kyou's hair practically stood on end and he started to shout back.  
"Oy, oy oy!" Uo-chan's hand fell heavy on Kyou's shoulder, "Are you making extra work for   
Tooru-chan?" Dark swirls radiated off her, and even Kyou was a little intimidated.  
"If Tooru was being overworked...." Yuki turned, feeling a chill as looked back and Hana-chan's   
blank faced stare. Her antennae seemed to be focusing in on the boys and little electricity swirls   
danced about her head. "I would feel I had to do...." she paused and seemed to focus in on Yuki.   
"Something." She blinked slowly, "Yes, something."  
"What do you mean by 'something'?" Yuki thought as he felt himself grow cold.  
"Hey," Uo-chan blinked, "Where did Tooru go?"  
The four looked up to see a rapidly retreating Tooru moving quickly away from them. As if   
feeling eyes on her she turned and waved a fist in the air. "I'll work hard at my part-time job!" she   
called. Waving her fist in the air she chanted, "Fight-o! Fight-o!"  
"She's lost her mind." Uo-chan muttered.  
* * *  
By Christmas Eve the mood in the house was as brittle as ice. Shigure tried to stay in his office as   
much as possible (much to the delight of his editor). Without Honda's calming influence the boys'   
relationship had deteriorated to where they could hardly be in the same room without coming to   
blows. Neither understood what was going on with her, and the frustration gnawed at them   
constantly. Tooru's mood however was light. She sang as she attended a little light housekeeping   
and then began to decorate the little Christmas tree Shigure had brought home. Soon Hatusharu,   
Momiji, Hatori and the other Soumas she'd met would be stopping by for dinner. Uo-chan and   
Hana-chan would be coming as well. Expected at the Souma House on Christmas day, they had   
decided to celebrate their Christmas with Tooru that night. Happily spaced out, she didn't notice   
the dark looks the boys where giving each other as they helped her with the tree. She didn't   
realize she was under constant scrutiny and that everything was noticed.   
Yuki noted the dark shadows under her eyes, and remembered hearing noises in her room till late   
at night. Had that stupid cat said something hurtful to her again when he wasn't around? Had it   
bothered her so much she lost sleep over it? Kyou watched her yawn before hanging another   
ornament. When he'd come in from the roof the other night he'd seen the light on in her room. It   
had been late, and she was still up. Something had to be bothering her. He caught a glance from   
the mouse, and glared back. He could feel the damn rat somehow blaming this all on him, but he   
hadn't done anything dammit!!   
He reached for an ornament to hand to her but found himself blocked by Yuki's hand. They'd both   
reached for the same one. Glaring, the both settled back into fighting stances automatically. Kyou   
started to throw a punch when Tooru bent to get an ornament, too late to stop his momentum the   
panicked boy barely managed to pull the punch that glanced off the crown of her head.   
Tooru's eyes became swirls as she quickly sat down in surprise. The blow had hardly any force   
behind it but it had been completely unexpected. "Eh?"  
"BAKA NEKO!" Yuki's blow was swift, and shocking to the party that had arrived just then.   
Kyou felt himself being thrown back and crashed into the table. It cracked and broke beneath his   
weight with a sick crunch. The party in the doorway, the Soumas all still bundled in their winter   
scarves and coats with Uo-chan and Hana-chan just behind them, stared at Kyou laying in the   
mess of the table. Almost as one, everyone's attention focused on Tooru still sitting on the floor   
holding her head.   
"Kyou...kun..." she whispered, and tears began rolling down her face.  
"Ah, Honda-san." Yuki kneeled by her and lightly touched her head. "Are you hurt?"  
Kyou slowly maneuvered himself up and saw Tooru staring straight at him. Blushing he   
scrambled to get close to her, ignoring the hovering mouse. "You...I...are you..." He raised a hand   
to check her head.   
She pushed it away, and ran to the table. "Oh NO!" Both boys went blank as she kneeled next to   
the table. "Oh no, oh no!"   
"To-ru?" Momiji stepped into the room and next to the frantic girl. "Are you alright?"  
"Oneechan?" Kisa's eyes narrowed in concern and Hiro glanced between her and Tooru frowning.  
Pushing aside one of the broken table halves Tooru pulled out a box, practically leveled by the   
broken table. "They're ruined! Oh no!"  
"Ara?" Hana-chan looked over her shoulder and reached into the battered box, she pulled out a   
sad squashed thing. "A lantern."  
The box was full of broken crushed paper lanterns. The one Hana-chan held had a little flower   
reading a book on it; others were decorated with fanciful mice, dogs, boars and other whimsical   
creatures. They had been made out of the light translucent paper that covered the screens and the   
shapes had been cleverly cut out of shopping bags and pasted on.   
Pulling out the one with the mice painted on it, Yuki hid his eyes in his hair. "Honda-san," he said   
gently as she hid her face in her hands. "Did you make these for us for Christmas?"  
Sobbing, Tooru nodded her head unable to look up. Kyou knelt and fingered one adorned with   
cats in all sorts of positions, sleeping cats, leaping cats, and closed his eyes. This is what she had   
been up doing; this is where all those cuts had come from. And they'd ruined it. "I-idiot." He   
flushed "What were you thinking? What did you spend all that time on this for? Didn't we tell you   
not to get us any gifts?"  
"B-but" she looked and leaned forward into Kyou's face, causing him to draw back in surprise,   
"Kyou-kun said not to buy gifts! And Momiji-kun said not to spend my money!" She turned to   
the wide-eyed blonde. "And I didn't! I didn't spend any money! Uo-chan and Hana-chan, and all   
the others, they were so worried about me!" She looked up at her best friends who looked back at   
her with huge eyes. Uo-chan's mouth was parted in surprise. "I had to repay everyone for their   
kindness." She looked around at everyone's concerned faces. "Everyone's been so kind and   
generous. Mother would never forgive me if I didn't repay you somehow." She looked down into   
the mess in her lap. "But-but..." she hid her face in her hands again. "Now I don't have gifts for   
anyone!" her soft weeping filled the room.  
"But-But" Momiji said earnestly, "I've received a wonderful gift from Tooru!" Tooru sniffled and   
looked up, confused. Momiji launched himself forward in full glomp mode, but skidded to a stop   
with a glance at her two friends. Sitting next to her he leaned his head against her shoulder. "I get   
hugs whenever I want them!" He smiled and looked up at her, clearly saying "well not always"   
with his look. Tooru sniffled again and smiled uncertainly.  
"Yes!" cried Ayame, posing dramatically hair flying out behind him hand on chest, "I too have   
received a wonderful gift from Tooru-kun." Embracing his brother, "I have received something,   
which is oh-so much better than nothing, and what I have received is the adoration of my   
wonderful little brother! Oh don't you adore me Yuki? "  
"I don't adore you." Yuki said white faced. Seeing Tooru frown, he closed his eyes and gave   
himself up for lost, "But I don't hate you."  
"OH YUKI!" Ayame embraced the wooden figure of his brother and would have launched into   
another speech but was interrupted.  
"Stop acting stupid, Aya." Hatori chastised.   
"OK," Ayame beamed still half draped over his brother, "You too Tori-san! You too! What have   
you gotten from Honda-san?"  
Hatori considered, "A breath of spring."  
Silence descended and everyone stared. Hatori coughed and looked to the side. Hana-chan sighed   
softly, leaning her head to the side. "Such wonderful waves," she opened her eyes and looked   
gently at Tooru, "I always receive such good vibrations when I'm around Tooru-chan." She   
smiled again, "Yes...good vibrations."  
"Hana-chan!" Tooru sniffled and gave her a tight hug. Everyone crowded around to tell Tooru   
what gifts they'd received. Hatsuharu had gotten "Yuki's Smile" (which caused Yuki to turn white   
again), Kisa had received a big sister, and Kisa's Mom had gotten Kisa's voice. Hiro seemed put   
out but admitted he'd gotten the same. The others all chimed in eager to have their say, all but   
Kyou and Yuki who held back unsure of what out of the many things they should point out.  
"Now its your turn!" Kagura smiled, holding out a small package, "Here's my gift, as thanks for   
taking care of Kyou-kun when I'm not around."  
Tooru's eyes grew huge. "Oh I couldn't! I've received so much from you all already, I'll be   
punished if I get any more!"   
"Ne, Tooru-kun, its Christmas!" Shigure smiled. "Its okay to get gifts tonight." He held up a little   
package of his own.   
"Of course, it would be rude to refuse them. Completely lacking in grace." Hiro pointed out   
snidely, but did look slightly apologetic when Kisa frowned at him. Tooru smiled and accepted   
the gift from Kagura. Carefully tearing off the paper, she gasped.  
"Oh, its lovely!" She held up a picture frame, decorated with the animals of the zodiac, in the   
corner a little cat symbol was pasted on. She beamed at Kagura, "It will be perfect for Mother on   
New Years!" She didn't notice everyone in the room blanch.   
Also oblivious, Kagura looked around, "Who's next, who's next?"   
Coughing into her fist, Uo-chan stepped forward, closed her eyes and handed her a gift wrapped   
in black paper and lace. "This is from Hanajima and I. She wrapped it."  
Tooru tore it open, careful to save the lace ribbon. "Uwaaah! Its so elegant!" She lifted up another   
picture frame, this one of a deep mahogany wood and decorated with graceful black lace   
butterflies. The others in the room felt themselves slump a bit more.  
Kisa looked uncertainly at the gift in her hands, "Oneechan..." She looked up at Tooru. "This..."   
Tooru gently took the present from her and unwrapped it. Kisa flushed.  
"Its so cute!" Tooru beamed, hugging the picture frame to her chest. This one was of plain, light   
wood with small hearts engraved in it and the slogan "Love is forever." And so it went each   
member giving her a picture frame, a gilt one from Ayame, a wrought iron ivy style from Hatori,   
a stylish white and black one from Haru. Shigure gave her a silver one with his photo in it. "Just a   
place holder" he assured her when Hatori, Yuki and Kyou glared at him. Momiji was proud to   
present her with a new leather wallet photo frame. When the others glared at him he only smiled.  
"Never under estimate the bunny." He laughed, then cried when Kyou gave him a noogie for his   
impertinence. The other Souma's moved in to scold, laugh, or join in and Uo-chan and Hana-chan   
took in their antics with a little amazement. Tooru was spaced out happily looking at the stack of   
frames in front of her.   
"Honda-san..." Yuki said hesitantly. "This seems a little silly now...but..."  
Tooru looked up at Yuki and smiled, and took the familiarly shaped package out of his hands,   
"Thank you Souma-kun." She carefully pulled out a glass "floating" frame, between the panes of   
glass was a pressed flower, and some leaves. "A strawberry plant!" She smiled up at him, "Its   
lovely" she beamed. Yuki gave one of his rare "true" smiles.   
"I thought it might be nice if your mother visited the secret base sometime." He smiled.   
Kyou leaned against the wall, letting the package he held behind his back dig in between his   
shoulder blades. He was last now and he regretted not moving in before that damn rat. He wasn't   
even sure if he should give it to her. He watched Yuki and her chat over the frame he'd gotten her   
and felt his face warm. He looked down and studied his toes.   
"Kkkyooooooooouuuuu-kun!" Kagura caroled, "You haven't given your gift to Tooru-kun yet!"   
Suddenly she turned scary looking, eyes flashing, "You DID get something for Tooru-  
kun....didn't you!?"  
"O-of course I did! Don't be stupid!" Kyou yelled, flushing he closed his eyes and thrust the   
package at Tooru.   
"Thank you Kyou-kun!" Tooru hugged the package to her chest. "I love it! I like it a lot!"  
"I-idiot, you haven't even opened it yet." Kyou cursed the stain that he knew was spreading across   
his cheeks, and stood over her jamming his hands in his pockets.  
"I know it will be great, because Kyou-kun picked it out." She ripped open the paper, and stared   
at the frame in her hands. It was black, compact, and looked like it was made out of... rubber?   
The room hushed and everyone stared at the thing in her hands.  
Running a hand over his face and slightly covering his mouth, Kyou spoke up, "Maa...I know its   
not very attractive....but its meant to protect. See..." he flipped it over, "Its water proof, and its   
supposed to protect from heat and cold too...its really meant for documents.... but I.... I guess it   
was stupid..." He made like he was going to take the frame back, but Tooru snatched it close to   
her chest.  
"No! Its not, now I can take mother in the bath with me!" Tooru exclaimed then blushed.   
Everyone laughed and Kyou softened as he looked down at her.   
"Ne, ne, Tooru-kun," Shigure called waving her over, "How are we going to eat Christmas dinner   
without a table?"  
* * *  
"Mother, which one should we try on next?" Tooru beamed at her mother currently in the   
wrought iron ivy frame. She sorted through the frames, "Mmm...maybe..."  
"Tooru-kun, you've been doing that for days now." Shigure laughed, but left her and her mother   
alone to play dress up. 


End file.
